


Color in your hands

by Illunis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean è un idiota, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Comedy, ma pure Cas non scherza
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"È Castiel, il tuo migliore amico, il tuo angelo, è Cas che stai baciando e fra il calore sincero del suo affetto, su quella bocca che crede ancora in te, così sciocca da contare fermamente in quell’uomo giusto che tu non sei mai stato, che comprendi d’amarlo da mesi, anni."<br/>[Destiel, post 11x04, serie di oneshot collegate fra di loro, dai rating vari]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evaney_Desterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/gifts).



> Alphareader: Evaney_Desterek  
> Timeline: dopo la 11x04  
> Conteggio Parole: esattamente 510 (fdp)  
> Disclaimer: Vorrei tanto, tanto possedere Crowley per mandarlo contro i miei nemici, ma nope, niente. Il titolo della storia è una canzone di D.L.i.d (feat. Fink), ascoltata per la prima volta nella serie Person of Interest. Mentre sceglievo il titolo - in pratica mentre sfogliavo la mia libreria musicale - leggevo anche il testo, di questa non l'avevo mai letta e wow è davvero bella, molto simbolica.  
> Note: Io e le long abbiamo un rapporto PESSIMO. Su circa sei che ho incominciato durante la mia carriera di fan solamente una l'ho finita... mi dispiace T.T  
> Il tutto per dire che, mentre stavo scrivendo una nuova long destiel (che tanto non vedrete finché avrò posto l'ultimo punto), mi è saltata fuori dalla testa quest'idea, e uh... ma guarda quant'è carina!  
> E, ecco, eccoci qui. L'auto prompt che mi ero data è "cinque volte in chi Cas fa arrossire Dean e una no" ma poi sono uscite due p0rn pazzesche e la cosa si è un po' persa XD ma in questi primi capitoli la troverete u.u  
> Ah, don't worry, ne ho già scritte cinque, le posterò presumo una alla settimana man mano che saranno betate e nope questa serie non avrà una vera e propria fine, penso... XD

  
Le labbra di Cas sono gentili, morbide, una carezza lieve un poco screpolata ma d’una dolcezza devota; sono attente sulla tua bocca, come se il labbro fosse ancora spaccato e la guancia tumefatta, ma il segno sul tuo volto dei suoi pugni piegati dalla maledizione sono stati tolti dal tempo e dalle sue dita luminose di Grazia. Sei certo che per lui è come se quei segni fossero ancora lì a deturparti il volto, a monito del peccato commesso.  
La tua mano si poggia sul suo collo, il pollice lo accarezza leggero, dietro all’orecchio, e sei stupefatto dalla quiete che è scesa sul tuo cuore, come se non desiderassi il sapore della sua bocca da tanto tempo, come se l’innumerabile amore nei suoi cieli non t’avesse incantato minuti prima – da quanto tempo vi state baciando? - quando la sua mano s’era posata su di te e sotto lo sguardo di Sam t’aveva curato e lì era rimasta, lì v’è ancora.  
La tua guancia è rovente, forse è il calore dei suoi palmi che cullano il tuo viso o del sottile imbarazzo, ma sospiri, abbracciato dall’affetto, e il tuo fiato viene catturato dalla bocca di Cas ed è come se t’avesse acciuffato ogni pensiero, dimentichi l’imbarazzo e lo stringi ancor più a te e muori di serenità e d’amore, d’un amore incondizionato e puro come mai le tue labbra, il tuo corpo, il tuo cuore hanno mai percepito.  
È Castiel, il tuo migliore amico, il tuo angelo, è Cas che stai baciando e fra il calore sincero del suo affetto, su quella bocca che crede ancora in te, così sciocca da contare fermamente in quell’uomo giusto che tu non sei mai stato, che comprendi d’amarlo da mesi, anni.  
Forse è stato nell’avvolgere il trench fra le tue mani, umido d’acqua e pesante di perdita, o quando il suo nome era Emanuel e la notte era stata soppiantata dal giorno nei tuoi occhi nel rivedere il suo viso oppure nella landa desolata dei perduti, delle anime dannate dalla sorte o dalla natura, ma non abbastanza per essere demoni, lì sulla sponda del fiume col suo corpo fra le tue braccia e la felicità d’averlo con te sul volto; o forse nel rivederlo, col cuore trafitto dalla colpa imposta da Gadreel e il volto baciato dall’affetto.  
Oh, non importa, davvero.  
Socchiudi le palpebre, le iridi d’immensi prati non sono mai stati così sazi di luce e anneghi nei laghi del tuo angelo, saturi d’una beltà che t’acceca.  
Respirate la medesima aria, le labbra s’accarezzano lievemente, i nasi si sfiorano dolcemente. Ti dà un po’ di fastidio guardarlo da così vicino, ma nulla esiste se non lui in tutto il creato.  
« Sei felice? » Ti sussurra, i palmi ad abbracciarti il volto.  
« Sì. » non menti, è vero, te ne accorgi solo ora lo sei, lo sei, come non lo eri da… Dio, da un infinità di tempo.  
I suoi occhi ti sorridono, un piccolo bacio sussurra sul tuo volto.  
Sorridi e il tuo cuore muore ancora un poco, di felicità.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: dopo la 11x04  
> Disclaimer: Vorrei tanto, tanto possedere Crowley per mandarlo contro i miei nemici, ma nope, niente.  
> Note: Ebbene. Devo dire che sto scrivendo una mostruosità di cose. Tipo tre smut quasi PWP in due giorni. Cioè. Per capirci di solito ne scrivo tre in un anno, non tanto di più, se l’undicesima continuerà su questa linea non smetterò più di scrivere °__°

  
   
« Il lavoro più noioso di sempre. »  
È un momento tranquillo, certo l’Oscurità non è stata ancora ricacciata da dove è sbucata fuori, Crowley è tutt’ora scomparso dai radar – brutto, brutto segno – ma sorvolando su questo è un bel periodo, uno felice… sì, senti di poterlo affermare.  
Se non fosse per un piccolo particolare. « Cos’hai contro il cartaceo, uh? »  
« Che si può bruciare » Sam si stiracchia il collo, le vertebre che scricchiolano sfinite dalla posizione rigida tenuta. Digita l’ultima parte della frase per poi poggiarsi stancamente contro lo schienale. Chiude gli occhi sfiniti dalla luce del laptop.  
Sbuffi, sfibrato.  
Schiacci con veemenza le ultime lettere e chiudi malamente il fascicolo degli Uomini di Lettere che stavi trascrivendo, abbandonandoti con uno sbuffo sulla seduta. Hai il culo quadrato.  
Sperare che qualche mostro uccidi qualcuno è una brutta cosa?  
« Vi ho portato qualcosa da mangiare » compare la voce di Cas, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra e due piatti nelle mani.  
« Ehi » Sam si sistema sulla sedia e prende grato il piatto poterli « Grazie Cas » il profumo è delizioso.  
« Non c’è di che » aggira il tavolo e giunge dietro di te poggiandoti il piatto davanti, una mano sulla tua schiena, calda.  
Ti irrigidisci un poco, lontano dall’essere avvezzo all’intimità nata fra di voi e a gesti così semplici e delicati, ma lo stomaco ti distrae, famelicamente allettato dalla pietanza. « Sei un angelo Cas. »  
Senti la risata di tuo fratello sfotterti, per quanto fosse stata bassa e trattenuta certe cose le si percepiscono comunque, ma decidi di ignorarlo, sei troppo pigramente soddisfatto per alterarti sul serio.  
« Lo so, Dean »  
Ovviamente non ha colto il complimento: è perfetto così, il tuo angelo.  
« Devo andare. » è un sussurro sul tuo orecchio, dolce, e i tuoi occhi sono su tuo fratello, davanti a te, quando percepisci lo schiocco umido e gentile della sua bocca sul tuo collo.  
Cas svolazza via e ciò che rimane è un calore indecente sul tuo viso e la sonora risata di tuo fratello nelle orecchie.  
  
   
  
  
  
 **Note:** E qui va perfetto il commento che mi ha scritto la mia beta #LOL: Sèm patata 'starda del mio cuore 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphareader: Evany Thyla  
> Timeline: dopo la 11x04  
> Conteggio Parole: esattamente 1012 (fdp)  
> Disclaimer: Vorrei tanto, tanto possedere Crowley per mandarlo contro i miei nemici, ma nope, niente.  
> Note: Credo d'avere una piccola mania per sms/twitter/social con le mie OTP X°D  
> Okay, devo dire che la parte finale l'ho scritta giusto ieri e... volevo che si slinguazzazano un po' e basta! Non che avessero... sentimenti!  
> Dannazione, Dean!

  
_Messaggio da_ Cas  
 _È ridicolo. Qualsiasi buon soldato sa che deve cambiare modo di combattere a seconda della situazione -.-‘’_  
 _12:39_  
   
  
Stai masticando con gusto, ma questo non ti impedisce di sorridere.  
Avete iniziato Castiel a _Game of Thrones_ un po’ per caso, volevate continuare la visione e lui desiderava restare con voi.  
Ha questa piccola mania di volersi accoccolare fra di voi, a volte, quando il suo sguardo si fa vitreo, perso, lontano, toccato da ciò che le sue spalle hanno portato, ed è nel suo silenzio e nel bisogno di calore che noti quanto d’umano c’è nell’angelo. Un tarlo giunge a scavarti nella mente, fastidioso e doloroso, la voce di quell’angelo dal volto duro e deluso bussa alla tua anima e te la lacera: _basta toccarvi per esserne corrotti! Appena Cas ha posato una mano su di te lui si è perso._  
Non sei bravo a leccarti le ferite, tanto meno quelle degli altri, fai schifo con i sentimenti, Sam sarebbe in grado d’elencare in ordine cronologico o per sbalordimento i momenti in cui li hai espressi sinceramente, per cui l’unica cosa che fai è assecondare l’inespresso bisogno dell’angelo (appartiene anche a te, ma sei troppo idiota per ammetterlo): ti sedi al suo fianco, la spalla pressata alla sua, la mano incastrata fra le vostre cosce, le dita che accarezzano il suo palmo e infastidiscono le sue fin quando vi trovate le mani intrecciate, bollenti perché è da due episodi che non vi lasciate.  
Okay, il non esserti accordo d’aver fissato per interi minuti il piatto è un cattivo, cattivo segno. Agguanti il bicchiere e con un lungo sorso ingoi pensieri, pane, carne e lattuga. Sì, anche tu mangi ogni tanto della verdura, non sei totalmente carnivoro e poi negli hamburger è la sua morte.  
   
  
 _Messaggio da_ Cas  
 _E le lance sono delle armi stupide._  
 _12:45_  
   
  
Sbuffi una risata, difficilmente t’abituerai a questa versione da critico cinematografico di Cas. Tendete, tu e Sam, a dimenticarvi che Castiel è un guerriero, un soldato di Dio (forse ora è più corretto definirlo un soldato dell’Umanità? È da un po’ che non lavora più alle dipendenze di suo Padre) dalle innumerevoli battaglie combattute e viste.  
   
  
 _Messaggio a_ Cas  
 _Probabilmente non gli hanno solamente tolto le palle quando li hanno evirati_  
 _12:47_  
  
   
Digiti, la punta delle dita scivolose d’unto e sale. Poggi il cellulare sul tavolo e addenti un paio di patatine ben intinte nel ketchup.  
   
  
 _Messaggio da_ Cas  
 _Non capisco. Cosa centra l’aver perso i testicoli con la loro capacità di coordinamento e adattabilità tattica? @.@_  
 _12:50_  
  
   
Oh, Cas e le allusioni… due mondi paralleli.  
« Poteresti smetterla? » la voce di tuo fratello è la spinta che fa cadere il vaso contente tutti i rumori della tavola calda in cui siete: ora il chiacchiericcio, il ticchettio e stridio delle posate sui piatti, la voce stridula di quella ragazzina al balcone, lo sfrigolare della carne sulla piastra sono ritornarti a riempirti la testa.  
« Cosa? » lanci un occhiata allo schermo, vorresti rispondere a Cas.  
« Stai sorridendo come un ebete da mezz’ora, Dean. È inquietante. » Sta facendo il serio, l’idiota, ma lo vedi dal spasmodico contrarsi dell’angolo della bocca che sta cercando di non sputtanarti del tutto e riderti in faccia.  
« Sta’ zitto! »  
   
  
 _Messaggio da_ Cas  
 _Dean! Sono morti altri, di nuovo °___° Perché i personaggi in questa serie continuano a morire? -.-_  
 _12:55_  
   
  
Ah, beata ignoranza.  
   
  
 _Messaggio a_ Cas  
 _È George R R Martin, Cas. Se non uccide qualcuno non è più lui._  
 _12:57_  
   
  
Un risolino risale la gola di Sam. « Dovremmo togliere i DVD di Game of Thrones a Cas »  
« Ha scritto anche a te? »  
La faccia di Sam s’accende come un fottuto albero di Natale.  
Sai già che qualsiasi cosa ti dirà vorrai prenderlo a pugni.  
« Allora era per lui che avevi quell’espressione idiota »  
Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere…  
  
   
  
Hai ancora l’odore di benzina sulle scarpe – Sam ti prenderà per il culo _a vita_ per esserti distratto mentre facevi rifornimento - quando trovi il tuo angelo sul tuo letto, il pc accesso sulle gambe distese e le tue cuffie sulle orecchie.  
Ti stringe un poco il cuore trovartelo lì, lo fa solo quando non vi vedete da qualche giorno, ed urla da tutte le parti _mi sei mancato_ in modo straziante.  
Il suo viso è un’accozzaglia di rossi, bianchi e blu, i cieli dei suoi occhi sono dipinti da quei stessi colori che s’uniscono e si mescolano nel profondo dell’iride rendendola più cupa; la bocca è morbida e socchiusa, sorpresa e attenta.  
T’avvicini, le tue ginocchia cozzano contro il materasso e Cas ferma il video.  
« Ciao, Dean » s’apre in un sorriso, le labbra ancor più soffici brillano della saliva che la lingua vi ha appena lasciato.  
Tutto il volto di Cas ti sta urlando di baciarlo.  
« Ehi » un tuo ginocchio sprofonda nel letto, una mano è sulla sua guancia, è quello il suo posto, lo è sempre stato.  
Cullare il suo viso nelle tue mani era stato l’unico gesto dolce che ti eri concesso fin a quel momento. Ricordi dolorosamente la prima volta: la notte era calata sui ceruli occhi del tuo angelo, lo strazio aveva ghermito il tuo animo, governandoti. L’avevi amato con lo sguardo e i palmi, caldi sul suo viso gelido di morte e avevi pregato un altro angelo di salvarlo.  
(È lui, Cas, che ti ha insegnato a pregare).  
Ora poi addolcirgli il viso senza che sia privo di vita o straziato da maledizioni, ora le tue dita lo stanno accarezzando e le tue labbra si stanno posando, soffici e dolci di sentimenti ancora taciuti, sulle sue.  
Nessuna parola vi ha contraddistinto - ma un giorno lo farai, lo desideri - e se questo non accadrà, ti andrà bene, davvero, non ti serve.  
Le parole sono futili, inadeguate, sono un nulla dinanzi a ciò che scorgi nei suoi occhi.  
 

>   
>  _Sei la mia aria, il mio nutrimento,_   
>  _il mio sangue, la mia vita,_   
>  _sei ciò di cui io vivo._   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na: Yep, l'ultima frase non è affatto da Dean, lo so, ma ormai ci sono affezionata, diciamo che Dean ha preso in prestito la mia mente per pensarla, okay? X°D


End file.
